This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the speed of movement of an arcing contact for a gas insulated disconnector or gas insulated circuit breaker constituting part of a gas insulated switching apparatus for a power station or the like for preventing the main contacts from damage due to the arc discharge.
Many switching apparatus used for power stations are required to have a function of interrupting the current flowing therethrough. A circuit breaker, for instance, is required to have a function of interrupting an accidental current as well as the rated current. A disconnector is required to have a function of interrupting the loop current caused at the time of switching of systems. Further, a grounded switch is required to interrupt current induced in a stand-by circuit due to induction in another circuit.
Further, at the time when a current is interrupted, an arc is produced between the main contacts of the switching apparatus. To prevent damage to the main contacts from this arcing, a switching apparatus is usually provided with arcing contacts which are separate from the main contacts. The arcing contacts are roughly classed into those capable of moving with the movement of a main contact and those fixed in position irrespective of the movement of any main contact. The present invention pertains to a switching apparatus which incorporates the former arcing contacts.